Gifts of the Past
by eixid
Summary: Chapter 3 Posted! Sequal to 'For all the Rest of Time' Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, and Goken must go to the past and save the world before Melfina is used to find the Leyline.
1. The monster awakes.

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "For all the rest of Time." This will make absolutely no sense. Read "For all the rest of Time.", drop me a review, and then come back to this one.  
  
  
...Well I'm back. I know I said I was going to write a Gundam or Tenchi/Ryoko story next but I just couldn't find the motivation. It's hard to write about them when they aren't even on the air anymore, Oh well. I'm trying to listen to my reviews, and one thing you all want seems to be more Suzuka and Goken. I hope to give it to you but I intended this story line for Jim/Aisha and it will be Jim/Aisha first and foremost. Anyway I hope to get back my old reviewing crowd plus some new ones. Well here we go...   
  
  
  
  
  
~~:*:~~Start OLS Announcer~~:*:~~  
  
The past is an everlasting reminder of what has transpired, what has lead us to this point in our lives. Some people treasure the past, looking to it with awe, and hoping to someday live up to its example. Others despise it, seeing it only as a daunting reminder of ones failures. Although the past is in the past, its very essence my come forward to threaten the future. When that happens, today's warriors must stand tall, and protect their time. However, we may find that the past has something to teach us after all...  
  
~~:*:~~End OLS Announcer~~:*:~~  
  
  
A few months have passed after we last left our friend's lives. Jim and Aisha eventually returned to heyphong and decided to run the bounty hunting division of Starwind and Hawking. Suzuka moved to Earth with Goken, and managed to convince him to do the same there. Although on Earth, Suzuka and Goken visited frequently with the help of instant transmission, so it was like the two were just next door neighbors. Gene and Melphina were married a short time later, and tended to the shipping aspect of the company. Gene had wanted a big wedding like Jim, mostly to show Fred that he was not 'available' anymore, but was convinced to just elope. Seeing how Suzuka didn't want to plan another wedding, and Melphina didn't have any relatives that could attend. Speaking of Mel, she is now two months pregnant with a little girl, who Gene is dead set on naming Miranda.  
  
The peaceful setting of a beautiful autumn morning on Earth was shattered, rather, obliterated by the crashing sound of a warrior being pummeled to the ground. Goken forced himself to stand; wiping the small trickle of blood away that seeped from the corner of his mouth. It was at this point that he really wished Suzuka hadn't answered the phone this morning.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Goken, are you awake?" Suzuka's voice was calm as she cracked his door open. They had moved in not 5 months ago, but their relationship was, well, a little difficult. At the present moment they were just two people who got along really well, neither seeming to put anything else into their lives together. It was, and still is, hard to believe that Goken (the lighthearted and easygoing Saiyan) and Suzuka (the levelheaded always-serious assassin) could ever get along, but as Jim put it; "opposites attract." As her eyes adjusted the low light in his bedroom, she discovered that he was in fact still asleep. A small upward curve graced the corners of her lips as she studied his position. He lay on his back, sprawled out across the bed, legs and arms protruding from the sheets with his head hanging completely off one corner, mouth wide open sawing more logs than a Canadian lumberjack on speed.   
  
She smiled now, a kind of genuinely beautiful smile that can only come from someone who had hidden it from the outside world all her life. She liked him, she did think it was more, but she could not bring herself to say love. Nevertheless, she was quite fond of him; everything was so simple with Goken. He had a way of making the best out of every situation. She was convinced you could tie him up on a set of train tracks and he would ask for a penny. Not that a train could hurt him, but you get the point. Her thoughts were interrupted as she remembered the phone in her hand.  
  
Goken's eyes opened and found a very peculiar sight in front of him. Suzuka was in his doorway, standing on the ceiling!  
  
"Uh?? Suzuka, how did you get up there?"  
  
A puzzled look came across the former assassin's face. "Up where?"  
  
"YOU'RE ON THE CELING!!" Goken said still observing the peculiar sight before him. Although he was still in the process of waking up, he could of sworn that he heard a muffled laugh followed by a snort (...yep that's right, I'm making Suzuka a snorter...) as she covered her mouth with her free hand.   
  
"That's because you re head is upside down."  
  
"Oh?" Goken said discovering that she was right and righting himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Here, you have a phone call." She said handing him the phone. In the split second it took to hand the phone over, Goken's finger slightly touched Suzuka's hand. The brief contact caused a chill to run through Goken, he had only touched her skin once before and was rewarded by the instant sensation then too. He had never told her about a Saiyan's telepathic powers, but was sure she knew by the look one her face whenever they did touch. It was a cold, dark, and ungiving feeling that he felt her hide away almost as soon as he saw it. Every time they had started to get closer than just friends, she seemingly retreated away. He knew there was something horrible in her past, but it was always best not to push these things, if she wanted him to know, she would tell him.   
  
"Hello?" Goken answered as Suzuka left his room.  
  
"Goken, this is Commander Char with the South City P.D. We have someone on the loose with some sort of disintegrator weapon!"  
  
"Disintegrator weapon?"  
  
"Yes, as best we can tell. All we can find of the victims is their clothing with a hole in it, usually in the chest. Most of the residential district has been wiped out and... hold on a second I'm getting a report from an officer."  
  
Goken took this chance to haphazardly pull on his clothes. Ever since the Dragon balls were used by Jim people began to flock back to Earth. Fortunately the Earth had caught up with the rest of the galaxy's technology over time and was able to handle the increased 'tourism'. *Pitty,* Goken thought to himself. *The Dragon balls wont even exist for another three months.*   
  
"Goken!"  
  
"Yea, I'm here." Goken said placing the phone back to his face.  
  
"There seems to be only one perpetrator. He was just spotted leaving the city and heading to the rural areas to the east."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave now and see if I can find him. What type of vehicle was he in?"  
  
"Well, uh.. actually he was flying!" The commander said disbelievingly staring at the paper in his hand.  
  
"Ok, then he shouldn't be too hard to spot." Goken left his room. *Flying huh? Well that's no big deal, anyone with a basic knowledge of ken control is capable of flight after enough training. Even Suzuka, well, she needs to keep working on her control.* Goken chuckled remembering their last attempt, it had taken him a good fifteen minutes to get her out of the top of that tree.  
  
"Gotta go, the city needs me!" Goken yelled in his best superhero voice as he ran through the kitchen and out the door bursting into flight. Suzuka nodded, small smile playing at the corner of her mouth, and then sipped her tea.  
  
~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Goken had never expected to find a pushover, it took a lot of hard training to learn to fly, but he had never expected THIS. A monster, for lack of a better word, hovered over him like a hawk watching his prey. Two black wings, more armor than anything that would aid in flight, hung from his shoulders like a cape. A green and black exo-skeleton adorned his body, and formed a crown like structure on top of his head. He knew very well who it was, but was still not believing his eyes. *It cant be him, it just cant be him!* Goken's concentration was broken as the creature extended his arms. Placing his two white hands together at the wrist is preparation for an attack that Goken knew all too well.  
  
"KAAAAMEHHHH!!!!"   
  
"No." Goken said aloud watching the creature before him. All doubts were disproved now, this was him. Jim was the only one alive other than himself that new the Kamahamaha wave, and Goken had only taught it to him as a basic energy focusing method, not an attack.  
  
"HAAAAMEHHHH!!!!" The creature yelled as he retracted his arms back like the cocking of a gun. The yellow ball of energy formed in his hands pulsating with raw power.  
  
*This is going to be rough.* Goken thought increasing his power forcing the flowing power of a Super Saiyan to increase around him. The monsters last attack had taken a lot out of him, he wasn't even sure he could dodge this one.  
  
"Are you ready Goken!!" The monsters maniacal voice sounded as the ball of energy grew larger in his hands. A sinister laugh escaped his lips, a laugh of true power that accompanied the firing of his attack.  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The wave of energy hurtled towards its target, Goken never moved. If the wave hit the Earth is would cause major damage, he couldn't move, even if it meant sacrificing his life.   
  
Suddenly a flash of royal blue encased in a gold light sped past the defensive warrior. Punching the crest of the wave with his bare fist, he altered its course and sent it flying out into outer space, where it detonated in the atmosphere. Before Goken could recognize him, he was attacking the monster, successfully connecting an elbow to its face driving it to the ground.  
  
Jim descended back down to the ground and threw a Sensu bean at Goken.  
  
"What took you so long?" Goken asked popping the bean in his mouth.  
  
"Well I'm sorry! Its takes a long time for energy signals to travel all the way to Heyphong you know."  
  
Both warriors fell silent as they felt the monsters power increasing. Slowly a form stepped out of the dust created by its landing.  
  
"It can't be!" Jim said as he got his first good look at the figure.  
  
"Oh it is." Perfect Cell's eyes narrowed. "And do I have something in store for you two."   
  
  
...Ok, I know the "bring back Cell thing" has been done to death but don't worry; you will see the method behind my madness in the next chapter. I am sorry to say that the first couple of chapters will just be teasers, and I will be kind of slow posting them. I do not want to get into the bulk of the story until Toonami has finished airing the Buu saga on Cartoon network. If you cant figure out why Gene wants to name his daughter Miranda, just watch the "Gravity Jailbreak" episode of OLS. I also hope to have about one chapter devoted to Gene and Melphina, seeing how I have been neglecting them. Like I said it will all make since in the next chapter (Lord I hope so). Until then, peace out and please review...  



	2. Past Grudges

Sorry again for the long wait. I've started writing a Tenchi Muyo story called "Another Like Me." so check it out. It's just an idea that has been milling around this screwed up head of mine. As you can see, I decided to stretch this chapter out instead of waiting for the end of DBZ on Toonami. But the next one will have to wait, by the way... 'I hope Majin Vegeta Kicks Goku's Ass!!' Sorry to all you Goku fans, but the dork has had it coming for quite some time now. Anyway, on with chapter two...   
  
  
  
"Ha ha I love it! The look, that look right there. It's the same look Trunks had when he realized he had no chance against me." Cell seemed completely overjoyed.   
  
"I bet Gohan didn't have that look when he destroyed you." Goken taunted clenching his fist before him.   
  
"Destroy me?" Cell Smirked. "As you can see Goken I am very much alive."   
  
"But how? That Kamahamaha wave was too powerful, not even you could have survived!"   
  
"I didn't."   
  
Both Jim and Goken were taken back by Cell's statement.   
  
"You see, before the Cell games even started I ensured my victory. I knew Goku and the others were up to something, I spent nights in meditation discovering the wonders of my design. Finally the sheer simplicity of Dr. Gero's work struck me. Each one of my cells was its own complete entity. In the event of my body becoming badly damaged, the largest collection of cells would take over to replicate the parts of my missing form."   
  
"Yea yea, you're able to re-generate we know all about that." Jim said staring into Cell's cocky smirk.   
  
"But before the fight I took it upon myself to make a 'backup' so to speak. I tore my left arm off and threw it into the ocean. Do not worry, it was only a mild discomfort to ensure that should anything happen to myself, like being completely obliterated by that brat Gohan, I would live on."   
  
"But why come back now? Why not rejoin the fight, Gohan and the others would have been too weak to stop you."   
  
"Believe me, I would if I could have. But my arm floated south and was unable to regenerate in the cold waters. Eventually it became encased in ice. For years it floated there until the currents brought it back to warmer water. After I regenerated I roamed the earth in the shadows. Only absorbing only enough people to find out what had happened during my hibernation. Goku and Vegeta's ancestors were still reaching the powers of ascended Saiyans, and to top it off the Dragon Balls were nowhere to be found, supposedly dying with Dende. I thought I had been doomed to wander the earth like a hyena, scavenging in the dark to survive."   
  
Jim gasped.   
  
"But that was until a few months ago, when the Eternal dragon appeared above the old lookout. I then started my search for you two and what did I find? Two virgin Super Saiyans who have about as much fighting experience as an amateur at the worlds martial arts tournament!"   
  
"So you want the wish from the Dragon Balls?"   
  
"HA HA! Still not as bright as I hoped you to be Goken. I have no need for the Dragon Balls, they merely coaxed me out of hiding. Besides, Earth's, and Namik's for that matter, wishes from the dragons are weak and can be undone by another wish later in time. The Dragon Balls just wont do, I need something a little more, permanent." Cell's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jim.   
  
"The Leyline?" Jim murmured under his breath.   
  
"That's right Jim! You see the Leyline has immense power, and any wish to undo a wish granted from the Leyline would be revoked."   
  
"But you've got one problem, you have no way of finding it." Jim said staring back into the creatures' cold eyes.   
  
"No, not yet. But I believe I will know the way once I absorb Melfina into my being."   
  
"You Bastard!"   
  
"Sticks and stones Jim, sticks and stones. But there is one thing I need from you."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Why don't you be a good boy and tell me where Melfina is? Don't kid yourself, I will be able to find her, as you have no doubt noticed she does give off a unique energy signal doesn't she? But this will save me a lot of time."   
  
"Sure I'll tell you." Goken gasped at Jim's apparent cooperation. "Better yet, let me point her out for you with my foot here, she is right up your ass and to the left. GO TO HELL, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE MELFINA IS COME OVER HERE AND TRY ME!!!"   
  
Cell sighed. "Very well."   
  
Cell charged at full speed, Jim increased the flowing yellow energy around him as he blocked Cell's punch. The two fired numerous punches and kicks with neither one showing a distinct advantage. Finally the two locked hands in a power struggle to push the other into submission. The energy crackled between the two as they sank into an ever-growing crater.   
  
"Not bad Jim, but now you get to see what a true fighter can do." Before Jim could react Cell increased his strength and pushed the Saiyan down to one knee. Jim screamed desperately trying to regain his stance, but to no use, he was pinned.   
  
"Now lets see where Melfina is." Cell said as his tail extended from under his wings. Jim screamed in pain as the syringe like tip punctured his armor and drove itself deep into his chest. The power began to drain from Jim's body; his eyes began to get heavy as his life force left him.   
  
"There!" Cell said. "Heyphong III, my that's a unique ship you have, the Outlaw Star, too bad for you its so well known, it wont be hard at all to track." Cell said looking down at the near death Saiyan before him. "I should just finish you off now." He scowled.   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" A large wave of energy collided with Cell pushing him out of the crater and away from Jim who collapsed to the ground. Lost in concentrating to find Melfina's location, Cell hadn't noticed Goken powering up.   
  
"Splendid Goken," Cell said emerging from the dust cloud stirred by the wave's path while carelessly brushing some soil off his shoulder. "I'm glad to see that move again, it brings back so many wonderful memories."   
  
"Just stay away." Goken warned picking Jim up over his shoulder and elevating in the air.   
  
"As far as I can tell, you two are near equals in power. How do you expect to beat me?"   
  
"I don't." Goken said as he threw his hands in front of his face. "SOLAR FLAIR!!!" The terran below was engulfed in a blinding white light as Goken telaported away with Jim.   
  
"Damn them!" Cell cursed as he squinted his eyes. "No matter, I will just have to draw them back out to play."   
  
  
~~~:*:~~~   
  
  
"Dende hurry!" Goken yelled as he phased Jim on the floor of the lookout.   
  
Dende came running to Jim's aid. Throughout all the years, the guardian had still retained his touch for healing.   
  
"Ugh.." Jim murmured as he was being revived. "Why was I so damn careless! Now he knows where to find Mel!"   
  
"Its Cell isn't it?" Dende said looking out over the clouds.   
  
"Yea, Dende what are we going to do? Gohan barely defeated him and we are no where near that strong." Goken said. He couldn't help feeling that this was somehow his fault. Cell was seeking revenge for what Gohan had done to him.   
  
Jim stood. "I've got to warn Mel and Gene, tell them to get out of Heyphong, it will at least buy them some time."   
  
"Jim wait." Dende spoke halting his retreat. "We need to think, Cell can't get there right away so we have some time."   
  
"Dende, what about the Dragonballs?" Jim asked   
  
"It hasn't been a year yet, they don't even exist."   
  
"Yea I know, but what about the second wish I had. Can't we just use it to wish for Cell to go the afterworld?"   
  
"Well, I... uh already used it." Dende said, seemingly embarrassed   
  
"Damn," Jim sighed. "What for?"   
  
"Well, I sold it."   
  
"Dende, you sold a wish from the eternal dragon??" Both Jim and Goken said at the same time.   
  
"Well its boring up here and I had my eyes on a flat-screen TV with surround sound and a dish-500 system."   
  
Jim and Goken just stared. "But you're a God!?!?" They both said in unison.   
  
"What, we both like MTV." As of one cue, Mr. PoPo came dancing out of the main domed building wearing a New York Yankees hat and sunglasses, dancing and singing aloud: "We ain't, go-ing nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere, we cant be stopped now, cuz its bad-boys for life!" With that, the two Saiyan warriors sweat dropped, and promptly face-vaulted.   
  
"Well, who did you sell it to!" Jim yelled in the guardians' ear.   
  
"Uhm... Its confidential."   
  
  
...Meanwhile at the Lowe residence...   
  
  
"Oh Lance that feels sooo good!" Fred Lowe sighed watching the young man rubbing his feet.   
  
"Say Fred," Joey said while feeding Fred another grape, "Maybe after this we can sing you a song."   
  
"A Song! A Song! Oh Boy We Get To Sing A Song!" Justin and Chris celebrated as they continued to fan the lounging billionaire with two giant feathers.   
  
"Not yet guys," A fifth member said walking into the room with a bowl of water. "Right now its time for Freddie-poo's sponge bath." J.C. smiled.   
  
"Oh Boy!! A Sponge Bath! A Sponge Bath!" Justin and Chris continued to celebrate.   
  
Fred smiled. *Its not Gene, but it will do.* He then got up, and was undressed for his bath.   
  
  
... Back at the Lookout...   
  
  
A cold shiver ran through Jim, shaking it off he turned back to Goken. "So what do we do?" Jim asked setting on the tiled floor, overwhelmed by the situation in general.   
  
"Same thing that the others did. Go into the Chamber of Time and train, from what they learned about balancing power and speed we should be able to do it in a day, or year for that matter."   
  
"Well, ok then. Might as well get started, you ready?"   
  
As the two prepared to enter the chamber of time Mr. PoPo rushed back out of the newly renovated entertainment center.   
  
"Come here quick, Cell is on the TV!"   
  
In typical Cell fashion, he had blasted his way onto the networks by crashing TRL. Smoke billowed from the hole in the wall as a very frightened Carson Daily clone (hey, its in the future) crouched in the corner sucking his thumb.   
  
"This transmission is intended for the two cowards that ran from me this morning. I know all about the Chamber of Time, so if you two do not show yourselves within 6 hours I will begin by destroying the lookout, and then move onto leveling every city on this mud hole of a planet. See you soon." Cell said before blasting the camera.   
  
"Well, I guess that shoots that idea." Jim said as he switched the TV off.   
  
"There is one more option, the room of spirits." Dende said.   
  
"What's the room of spirits?"   
  
"The room of spirits is able to send up to four people into the past for a certain amount of time. It is controlled by the spirits of my predecessors, so they will know when to send you so you will make the most of your journey."   
  
"You said a certain amount of time, how long?" Goken asked.   
  
"As long as it takes everyone to learn something about themselves."   
  
"You mean like becoming Ascended Saiyans?" Jim asked. *Geese, how many special 'time altering' rooms does he have up here?*   
  
"Yes, but while the other guardian spirits are just concerned with power, Kami is not."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You see," Mr. PoPo said, "Kami wants you to learn something about yourselves. He is not concerned with just increasing your powers, but more with your lives. He is not one to let you go into the past and only come away stronger."   
  
"Jim, I suggest that you go back to Heyphong and tell Gene and Melfina. Let me warn you, although time passes in the blink of an eye out here, you may be in there for years, so I suggest that both of you see if Aisha or Suzuka want to come with you two." Dende said. "In the meantime, I will start meditating and tell the former Guardians of our situation."   
  
  
~~~:*:~~~   
  
  
"Girr... I think she's broken Mel." Aisha said with child-like enthusiasm while pressing her ear to Melfina's stomach.   
  
Melfina giggled. "Aisha, I'm only two months pregnant."   
  
"Well, when is she going to kick and cool stuff like that!?!?"   
  
"Aisha would you quiet down!" Gene yelled from the kitchen. "Its bad enough I have to go deaf listening to you but I'll be dammed if my daughter is going to have brain damage."   
  
"The way I see it, her biggest obstacle is that X chromosome she got from you!" Aisha yelled running towards Gene pressing their faces together like two arguing three-year-olds.   
  
"Oh yea!"   
  
"Yea!"   
  
The potential bloodbath was avoided as Jim telaported into the middle of the living room.   
  
"Aisha, go to our room and get my black bag from under the bed, we have to go!"   
  
"What, Jim what's going on?"   
  
"Please just hurry, I'll explain later." Jim said as he lead Gene into the kitchen, and Aisha sprinted up the stairs.   
  
"Gene, something bad is on Earth."   
  
"What do you mean? What could be so bad that you and Goken couldn't handle?"   
  
"I don't have time to explain, but if we aren't back in three hours I want you and Mel to get as far away from here as you can."   
  
"What, why?" Gene was now worried. Jim had always worried too much about stuff but this felt different.   
  
"To make a long story short, a monster wants to eat Melfina so he can find the Leyline, Goken and I are going into a room of spirits where we can train for a long period of time to beat him."   
  
Gene stared at Jim a few moments with his mouth handing wide open. "You know Jim, if you couldn't burst into flames and fly I would think you were crazy."   
  
"Please just promise me that you will get out of here."   
  
"Ok, if you aren't back by then we'll leave. So I guess theirs nothing a normal human like me can do to stop this guy?"   
  
"Not really, a number 4 caster shell couldn't hurt."   
  
"Fresh out, and I doubt Urt would be as generous again."   
  
Jim laughed. "You might want to keep this from Melfina."   
  
"Yea, I'm sure she could handle it, but it won't make a difference whether or not she knows, all she will do is worry about you."   
  
"I can take care of myself you know." Jim said blushing.   
  
"I know, she just likes to look out for you, she is a natural mother."   
  
"And you're a natural father," Jim said putting his hand on Gene's shoulder. "Just look how great I turned out!"   
  
"I'm ready Jim!" Aisha called as she ran down the stairs.   
  
"We will be back in a little bit Mel, something just came up on earth and I wanted Aisha to see it." Jim said as he exited the kitchen. He looked at her again; she was like a mother to him, caring, kind, gentle. And he would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to her or his future niece.   
  
"OH! What is it! What is it! Is it a surprise?" Aisha asked excitedly bouncing in front of Jim.   
  
"Oh yea, I think you will be surprised." Jim said as he wrapped an arm around her and disappeared.   
  
  
...Wow, I managed to rip on N*Sync and Carson Daily (don't know if Daily is spelled right and don't care). Anyhoo, please give me a review, and check out that Tenchi story, I have a future Trunks and 18 story in mind that I may or may not wright. Peace out!


	3. Into the Past

TOONAMI IS FULL OF A BUNCH OF HALF-WITTED GERBLE DROPPING SNIFFERS WHO THINK ITS 'ACCEPTABLE' TO ONLY SHOW HALF OF AN ANIME SAGA!!!!!!!!! 'huff' 'huff' 'huff' Sorry about that folks, just blowing off some steam. What were they thinking stopping the last saga of DBZ after 'Final Atonement' it was a great episode but there is more to the series!!! OK 'ahem' here is how I'm going to play this. The DBZ setting I am using is set after the Buu saga, although I do know a little about DBGT, i.e. SS level 4, I only know enough to really screw it up so it will not be mentioned here. I know how the rest of the Buu saga goes from research I did on the net, but will not include any spoilers for those of you whom want to see it on TV. That is if Toonami ever does get off their asses and play the show like it was meant to be. Yamcha, Tien, and Chatosu, will not be in here because they are week fighters and I do not like them. However Krillen, 18, Marron, and Master Roshi may appear at a later date. Ok, I am juggling updates with my Tenchi story "Another Like Me" so if you get tired of waiting here for an update check it out, also in finals again (damn school). Here We Go...  
  
  
  
  
The prince of Saiyans landed on one of the many balconies at Capsule Corp. Entering his room through the sliding glass door he looked it over with an almost involuntary sense of detail. The sheets had been washed, the 'television', as they called it, controller had been set on top of the device instead of remaining on the table by the bed, and one of the storage doors had been gone through.  
  
Vegeta harrumphed as he closed the door completely on the way to his bathroom. He removed his tattered armor and let it fall to the floor before he stepped in the shower. Letting the hot water run over his sore mussels he almost fell asleep. It was an easy three-hour flight from the Sahara back to Japan. But after training in the desert for two weeks it had felt like an eternity. He grumbled to no one in particular as he shut off the shower and shook his hair back to its gravity-defying self. The Saiyan dropped the towel to the bathroom floor along with his armor and walked back into his room, dripping on the carpet.  
  
"Stupid woman! She has had plenty of time to complete the armor I requested." Vegeta cursed as he viewed his empty side of the closet. After some rummaging through the pre-furnished drawers, he finally put on a pair of black gym shorts and a white undershirt.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that damned pink 'BAD MAN' shirt again." He said storming out of his room and slamming the door.  
  
"Oh Vegeta honey, you're back." Mrs. Briefs sounded as he entered the kitchen. Vegeta was hungry but decided to forgo food for the time being. The last time he had attempted to eat in the same room as her he had been bombarded with questions, comments, and general babbling over her soaps, although the character Stefano did intrigue him, he decided to end the brewing conversation before it started.   
  
"Where is your husband!" He demanded no sooner than Mrs. Briefs' greeting left her mouth.  
  
"I think he is outside at your gravity chamber. You wouldn't believe what happened with Marlana and John today..." Although Vegeta prided himself on never backing down from an argument, this was one battle he could never stand. He left the babbling woman to herself and went out the door.  
  
If Mr. Briefs was at the gravity chamber it probably meant he was not through tinkering with it after Trunks and his last, confrontation left it in ruins. Instead of harping this fact to Mr. Briefs, he decided to let him be, the good doctor always worked slower when he stared over his shoulder. Trunks, he was certainly becoming a very advanced warrior. Although Kakorot was still his superior, he would be damned if his son would be second best to that idiot Goten.   
  
Cracking the door to Bulma's lab the Saiyan quietly slipped in. Watching his blue haired mate work he sighed. He remembered the first time he saw her, Namek right before his fight with Zarbon. He admired how beautiful she was. Slowly he crept up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"AHH!" Bulma yelped as she turned around. "Vegeta! Why are you always sneaking up in me like that!"  
  
Vegeta backed away, he hadn't meant to startle her. "Maybe you would have heard me coming if you weren't daydreaming!"  
  
"Daydreaming, me!?!? Never!"  
  
"Hn..." Vegeta crossed his arms. It was always so easy to get under her skin. "Well if you weren't daydreaming you should have had plenty of time to make the suits I requested."  
  
"I did and they're over there." Bulma pointed to the clothes rack in the corner. "I never know if you are coming back so I didn't want to clutter my closet if you ran off this time!" She yelled flopping back into her chair and turning her back.  
  
Vegeta looked at the suits in the corner. *Now lets see, she is probably waiting on some come back along the lines of 'Why would I ever want to come back to this stink-hole.'* He thought a moment longer before letting out an almost nonexistent chuckle.  
  
Bulma sat in her chair praying for Vegeta's come back. She had been waiting all week for this. *Come on just say it, 'Why would I want to come back to this stink-hole woman!'* She thought in her best Vegeta voice. *I'm going to get you this time.* She to let out a chuckle.   
  
She was caught completely caught off guard as her chair was spun around bringing her face to face with two jet black eyes.  
  
"You know I'll always come back for this." He said in a low seductive voice as he pressed his lips to hers. She leaned back in the chair as their kiss deepened. *Damn you Vegeta.*  
  
*I win again.* Their thoughts played in one another's heads until the kiss finally ended leaving Bulma leaning lazily back in her chair.  
  
Vegeta looked her in the eyes a moment before walking off and removing his shirt.  
  
"Vegeta! Not in here." Bulma blushed looking at his muscular back.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Is that all you ever think about?" The prince asked in a softer tone than usual as he pulled on a new armor suit. "I have been gone a week and Trunks has no doubt been slacking off with Goten, it's about time we started some real tran..."  
  
Vegeta stopped talking in mid sentence and seemed to be looking into space.  
  
"Vegeta... Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
The unsettling quiet of the lab was relieved as the air shook and a tall man in an orange and blue marshal arts uniform appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.  
  
"You feel it too Kakarot?"   
  
"Yea, but their... I mean they can't be can they?" Goku said, his usual carefree demeanor replaced by a mask of stone.  
  
"I don't know, but they are not far from here."   
  
"Dad!" Trunks burst into the room. "What is that?"  
  
Goku closed his eyes and searched the energy. "There are four. Two are much weaker but their powers are different."  
  
"And the other two?" Bulma asked. She hated when they got like this. It usually meant that someone, or something for that matter was coming and someone would end up dying.  
  
Vegeta and Goku remained silent but looked at one another.  
  
"Come on Trunks, we need to go."  
  
"Alright lets go!" Trunks yelled excitedly at his father. The three Saiyans ran out of Bulma's lab and into the street bordering Capsule Corp. Three white energy trails left the ground speeding to the new threat.  
  
Bulma sat back down at her desk. *Why cant we just be left alone.* She laid her head on the table and sobbed.  
  
"Hey dad!" A voice yelled from behind the speeding warriors.  
  
"Gohan, Goten!" Trunks yelled back as his best friend flew up beside him.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked as he reached the front of the pack. "Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Well out of the city, the five fighters spotted four people standing on a green hilltop. As they descended to the ground they found two young men with surprisingly similar dressing styles.  
  
"Hey, they are dressed like you two." Goku's oldest son observed.  
  
Goku and Vegeta sized up the potential threat. There was no mistaking it, they were Saiyans. One stood about as tall as Goku, unruly sandy blond hair and blue eyes, and wore the same type of battle armor under his overcoat as Vegeta did. The other had black hair, black eyes and could of easily passed for Goku's brother. Although their power-levels were lowered, the two experienced fighters could tell they posed no threat. Goku breathed a sigh of relief, he was tired of fighting for the world, actually he was tireder of dying for it. Vegeta looked past the two men closest to them to the two women, actually to one of them. Once they had gotten closer to them he had sensed they were of little concern, but when he landed he had seen that damned animal.  
  
"Are you Goku and Vegeta?" The one in the marshal arts gi asked.  
  
"Hn..." Vegeta crossed his arms, it was not surprising they knew their names.  
  
"Yea, I'm Goku and that's Vegeta."  
  
"Well, this is going to sound weird but we are from the future." The black haired man said. He was almost a mirror image of Goku, except he was just a few inches too short.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Looks like more time travelers Kakarot."  
  
"Anyway," The man continued ignoring Vegeta's curt remark. "Dende let us go into the Room of Spirits so you could help us train," Goken looked at the ground. "Cell is back."  
  
"Cell!" Goku yelled.  
  
"It can't be, I killed him."   
  
"Well you did Gohan, it's just that he made a backup of himself that regenerated later."  
  
"So who exactly are you and what makes you think we should train you." Vegeta spoke now.  
  
"Well I'm Goken, the tall guy is Jim. The girl in the robes is Suzuka and the other one is Aisha."  
  
"And that means what? Why should we take time out of our lives and stoop down to your power levels?"  
  
"Well." Jim finally spoke stepping forward. "I'm your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandson. And Goken is Goku's great great great great..."  
  
"I get the point!" Vegeta yelled shutting Jim up. "So what you're Saiyans, what difference does that make. We aren't running a training school here!"   
  
"HEY!" Aisha yelled stepping in Vegeta's face and tapping her finger on his chest. "These two came here to train to fix something you couldn't finish!"  
  
"You had best get out of my face Ctarl!" The prince said the words slowly; making sure she knew it was not an empty threat.  
  
Aisha stepped back. Everyone, including Jim and Goken at least cringed when she threatened someone like that. But this guy didn't even flinch.  
  
"Hey calm down, of course we'll train you. Right Vegeta?"  
  
The prince grunted as he eyed the Ctarl woman who stepped back and put her arm around his descendents waist. *Inexcusable! A descendent of royal blood with that animal.*   
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
The four new arrivals landed with the greatest warriors of all time at their new home, Capsule Corp. Vegeta was not thrilled with them staying there but Trunks kept insisting that there were plenty of rooms. Upon entering, Goku instantly rushed to the kitchen while the others spread themselves across the main living room.  
  
"Vegeta, who are they?" Bulma asked coming up from her lab.  
  
Vegeta remained silent carefully watching the newcomers.  
  
"They're from the future mom, like me." Trunks grinned. His mother had told him the story of Mrai Trunks and the photo of himself holding himself was his favorite possession.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Jim stood. "My name is Jim and this is Goken. Your son said that we might be able to stay here while we train."  
  
"Sure, I'm already catering to one freeloader." Bulma smiled looking at her husband and elbowing him on the shoulder. However he never broke his gaze from Jim and Aisha.  
  
"So, who are the two ladies with you?"  
  
"Oh uh sorry, this is my wife Aisha and that's Suzuka."  
  
*Wife!?!? That idiot is tainting the last remnants of the royal Saiyan bloodline with that Ctarl!* Vegeta fumed as he turned and left, nearly pushing Goku out of the way who was returning from the kitchen with a turkey leg in his mouth.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jim asked.  
  
"No, Vegeta is just a little moody sometimes." Bulma sighed watching the doorway. *Wonder what's griping his butt?*  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
"Here you go." Bulma said opening the door to one of the larger quarters.  
  
"Thank you very much." Suzuka replied bowing. "I hope it is not too much trouble letting us have one with two bedrooms?"  
  
"Aw it's nothing. We only have them for when investors want to see the plant. Most of them are too rich for their own good and end up renting a condo for a week instead of staying here. Since you are training with Goku tomorrow I wouldn't worry with an alarm clock, its Jim I feel bad for."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goken asked while exploring the apartment.  
  
"Well, Vegeta likes to get a early start." Bulma grinned, and closed the door on the way out.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
Aisha bounced happily on the bed. "Come on Jim! Its Fun!"  
  
Jim laughed as he dried his hair from the shower. "No thanks Aisha, Bulma warned me that I might want to get a full nights rest."  
  
Aisha stopped bouncing and sat Indian style on the bed. "Aww you're no fun."  
  
Jim surprised her by crashing on the bed from across the room and sending her flying in the air.  
  
"AHHH!" Aisha yelled as she landed next to Jim and ruffled her hand in his hair.  
  
The two just lay there looking into one another's eyes.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" Aisha asked pecking Jim on the lips and snuggling up to his chest.  
  
"One year, ten months, eleven days." Aisha cracked one eye and looked at him. "What, you think I would forget that night on the bench, before I knew anything about this?"  
  
"No," She said closing her eye and smiling as he held her close. "Just thought I might be the only one that was counting."  
  
  
  
...Ok Ok Ok, I know that had a lot of DBZ in it but I felt it was necessary to get you thinking in that way to picture the three members of OLS in the DBZ universe. Jesus I have finals tomorrow and I really should be studying, AH WELL SCREW IT! Four more days of hell and its three weeks of lying around until I go to New Orleans for New Years!!! Yep, me and my best bud will be flinging beads at bare-chested young women while you are freezing your asses off and watching Dick Clark HAHAHAHA!!! As always, please review and tell me what you think, reviews are like heroin to a writer, uh (looks around) not... that I ... ever... tried... heroin... 


End file.
